Fire and Rain
by DarkDreams55
Summary: Love can create a Wildfire inside the human heart, and only when the Stillrain comes does the Fire lose it's passion. But Fire without Rain is all but a tragity. Read and Review!
1. Smoke and Mud

This is my first ever FanFic but not the first time writing a story so be harsh if you have to it's the only way I learn. Review and PLEASE tell me what you think cause I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with this one…

A/N: this begins right after they find Gene's body in the lake and are heading home. Naru has told everyone that he is Oliver Davis but not that the ghost in Mai's dreams is really Gene, nor that Gene was his twin.

I looked over the murky lake water as I leaned on the steel and wood road guard, it was around six and the colorful sky was starting to collapse into night. _What's gonna happen now that Naru's- I mean Dr. Davis's, onii-san was found?_ I turned my head to see the Bou-san, Yasu, and John packing up the last of the belongings, then saw Nar-Dr. Davis, looking up to the sky. He noticed me staring then discarded me; there was no emotion on his face and his black clothing blurred as the wind whispered past. _What is he feeling right now? Happiness, because we found Gene? Sadness because of his death? Anger at the murderer?_Something in my stomach pulled, then knotted and I just had to ask. I walked cautiously toward Dr. Davis, knowing now that he was not Naru, my boss, anymore. He was like a whole new person. As I approached he lowered his head and gave me a blank look.

"What is it, Mai?" His face showed no emotion, the same face I saw every day since working at SPR, asking the same question that I had heard at least a hundred times. All this familiarity, why was it so foreign?

"Are you o.k.?" I mumbled.

"That's a stupid question," he grumbled as he put his hands in his pockets and raised his gaze to the darkening sky once more, brushing me off. I'm not sure why, but tears started to well up and I had to turn away. Why does he do this to me? Anger shot through my whole body like a bolt of lightning. I clenched my fists; my knuckles turned white as I spun back around and punched Naru in the gut. All the air from his lungs was pushed out with the one swift motion of my balled fist and his body folded. He fell to his knees holding his stomach and gasped trying to refill his lungs.

"What the hell is your problem!" I was yelling at the top of my lungs, suppressing sobs. "I'm not your loli assistant anymore, so why are you still talking down to me! All I ever tried to do was my best, and this is what I get for it! Snide comments from some narcissistic, rich kid!" My body started to shake, I was so angry, and then I was sad; a lump grew in my throat and I started to stutter. "I-I thought I saw s-someone better in y-you," my tears overflowed and at this point I was gasping for breath just as he was, my legs wobbled and then I was on my knees as well.

"Mai! What happened?" Bou-san had run over and grabbed my shoulders not even giving my victim a second thought. I let all my tears flood as I hugged Bou-san, I felt his strong arms wrap around me and then I was lifted into the air. I didn't look back at my old boss as Bou-san, the closest thing I had to a father, set my wailing body into the car.

I awoke to the lake side, and had to wonder what was happening. I felt a hand on my back and twisted my head to see whose it was. Naru. He had an amused smile on his face and his eyes gleamed. I was dreaming. I nonchalantly wiped away nonexistent tears from my eyes then met his gaze and after a few seconds of silence I lowered my head.

"I'm sorry I punched you," I said not able to meet his gaze anymore. I heard him sit down beside me.

"You didn't punch me, Mai," his voice had a chuckle in it. I swung my head up at this and looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, I did!" I yelped in disbelief. _Why would he deny that I punched him?_ This got me a laugh. He shook his head.

"No, you didn't, Mai," his voice was calm and soothing like a big brother trying to convince his younger sibling that there was no boogieman. "You punched Noll."

"Noll? Who's Noll?"

Naru grinned like a child that knew a secret. "Oliver Davis."

"You?" I searched his eyes for any sign of jest, but found none. He just looked at me with knowing eyes as if I were to think a little harder I would know the answer. The wind picked up; blowing my bangs into my face making me wince. Naru slowly moved my hair back and kissed me on the forehead. I felt my face go red and my body go numb. He then leaned back, grabbed my chin and tilted my head so that our eyes met his now serious gaze.

"Mai, I came to you now to warn you. You need to stop the car or you and everyone else will perish here just as I did." And with that he faded away along with my dream.

I awoke suddenly to the silence of Bou-san's car. And Naru's words rang in my head. "Stop the car?" I whispered. Then the message sank in and I yelled at the top of my lungs, "STOP THE CAR!"

I saw Bou-san jerk in surprise and then slam on the brakes, making the car screech and swerve. Ayako, John, and Yasu had grabbed the edges of their seats and once the car came to a halt they all, including me, started breathing again.

"Mai, what the hell is wrong with you! Don't yell like that it's dangerous!" Bou-san scolded.

I, being in the middle seat started to lean over John. "We have to get out of the car!" Panic was shooting through my entire body.

"But why?" Ayako asked with a hiss. I had reached the door handle and was jiggling it, once it was open I saw John blush as I hastily climbed over him. Lin's car had been behind us and was now stopped. Dr. Davis got out of the passenger side and slammed the door.

"What is it now, Mai?" his voice harsh and cold. The grimace he was giving me told me he was still mad about the punching him thing. He started to walk toward me in long strides as if eager to give me an earful for earlier, when a loud boom came from overhead. The ground started to shake and crashing noises came from the cliff side that was opposite the lake and directly over us. I squeezed my eyes closed and crouched a bit, covering my face with my arms as a land slide came down blocking both the north and south sides of the road with mountains of rocks, mud and rubble. I felt something hit me from behind and force me to the ground. I kept my eyes shut tightly until the rumbling had finally stopped.

Without the mountain roaring I could hear panting breaths and then becoming more aware of my surroundings felt warmth on my back. I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head upward to find Naru sheltering my body with his own from rocks that had not come near us. He looked at me, noticed his position, and then with a blank face stood up.

"Is everyone alright?" he called. Yes's and yeah's answered him. I got to my feet and surveyed the damage left by the land slide. My mouth dropped in awe as did most of the others. A mass amount of the mountain was now covering the entire road, even reaching into the lake, making the water sludge. The miracle was that the wall of debris had turned to the right halfway down and it had missed us entirely, but if they had kept driving we would have been buried alive.

Yeah it's pretty short but I wasn't sure if anyone would like it so I just flung it out there. Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it and if you want me to continue then say so otherwise oh well.


	2. Wind and Water

Here is the next chapter! It's REALLY long so I could make up for my short first chapter! I decided to contribute this chapter to Shadow of Malice because they were the first to comment on my very first story! Thank you to all who read and PLEASE review! It makes my heart flutter! =D I was like wow 10 pages… (It would be 5 single typed) But in four days! That is a record for me! You'll notice some revised quotes from the original Ghost Hunt! And also I snuck in a random movie quote from Tombstone; see if you can find it! (it's revised to fit the scene.)

_Naru, had protected me_…I thought as I gazed over at him. He stood facing away from me; I could see his black hair sway in the wind that now whistled in my ear, his long black coat waved as well. My chest heaved, whether it was from how close we had come to death or from how gorgeous Naru looked with the wind caressing him I didn't know. I shook my head in frustration; _this isn't the time to be thinking about how hot he is Mai!_ And then I looked about for the rest of my family.

Bou-san's car had the front buried a little but not enough to render it irretrievable, Lin's car was another story, the whole back and middle of the car was covered in debris and mud. Fortunately, Lin and Masako had gotten out before the landslide had eaten the vehicle. Lin just looked at the car, lowered his head and sighed.

"Anyone who has a phone, call for help, the rest of you try to dig out the south road a bit so we can get back to the cabins," Dr. Davis commanded then walked over to Lin to inspect the damage. Ayako flipped out her cell phone and dialed for help. I breathed in deeply then sighed and started to follow the others to the heap of mountainside.

٭ ٭ ٭

"Thank heavens we hadn't turned in the cabin keys yet," said Masako putting into words what was on everyone's mind after we had spent an hour-and-a-half digging a way through the wall of mud. I had managed to get my luggage from the car and I could say the same for everyone else except Naru, Lin and Masako, who were now stuck with the clothes that they had on until they could get Lin's car back. _The decision to ride with Naru had to be stinging now, huh Masako?_ I thought devilishly to myself as Ayako jiggled the key and opened the door.

After I had put all of my things back where I had them this morning I decided to leave. As I walked back outside I noticed that this morning's winds had died down a bit. I looked around finding no other signs of life, everything had gone still. _Hum, the animals must still be hiding._ I walked into the forest and put my back up against a tree; I breathed in the scent of it all then exhaled deeply.

I stared at the leaves below my feet and thought silently to myself, _why did this have to happen?_ _Why is Naru breaking up SPR? These people are my family, the only family I have. Now it's just going to disappear._ I felt tears welling up. _What am I going to do? I love them all!_ Then my mind went to Naru. Was I still in love with him and what about seeing Naru in my dreams whenever we were on a case? The dreams. What did he say last time? Something about him not really being him, and that if I thought about it that I would know what he meant?

"What are you doing out here, Mai?" Naru's voice was like a hornet in my ear. I decided to shoot his daggers back.

"You're not my boss anymore so what do you care?" I crossed my arms and looked in the opposite direction of my ex-boss. I heard him sigh, a surrendering sigh. So I had to turn around as quickly as I could to see if what I heard was true. Naru had his hands in his pockets and was half turned from me; his face looked up to the sky which was now a deep blue as the sun still barely peeked over the horizon, dark clouds hovered overhead heading the opposite direction of where the landslide had hit us.

"Looks like it might rain," was all the narcissist said. My mouth had opened up a bit, as I looked at him dumbfounded. No snappy comeback? No dark sarcasm? Who exactly was the boy in front of me now?

He saw my face and said, "What? You know you'd better close your mouth, unless you want bugs to crawl in there."

Never mind, there he was. I closed my mouth and stayed silent. Was this the Naru I had fallen for? I looked at him for more than a moment. His black hair draped over his forehead carelessly, his black outfit that shrouded him with mystery, his pale face, deep blue eyes, and compelling voice had always made my heart pound. I did not just love him; I was madly in love with him. This gave me a sour feeling in my stomach. _Oh great, I guess I really am as stupid as he says I am._ I looked up at him, his eyes gave away confusion but his face was blank as always.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he said plainly. I gawked and realized that the sour feeling in my stomach must have shown on my face. I felt a blush then turned my head sideways so he would not see it.

"You're really going back to England aren't you?" I asked not knowing where the question had really come from. I sensed his eyes looking me over.

"Yes, I am," he paused for a moment then, continued, "I actually live in England you know."

"You know," _just say it Mai! You'll never see him again!_"I really like you." The words came out easily as if they had been waiting to be said for a very long time and were glad to now be free. I looked up at him to see his response.

"I know you tend to favor me when it comes to someone rescuing you because you can't seem to stay out of trouble," he turned his head away from mine.

"No, you're just so dense," I smiled and scratched my head in thought, trying to find the right words. "I mean I like you, in a special way."

"Do you really mean me? Or Gene?" I stared at him with confusion and shock.

"Gene?" I asked. That is when it suddenly clicked. Gene. The boy in my dreams was not Naru. He was Naru's brother. _How could I be so naive? I didn't know._ Tears started to well up again, _I didn't understand anything, and I thought maybe someday Naru would smile at me like he did in my dreams. The tears spilled over._

_Gene was always protecting me and I was always under the wrong impression and mistaken until the very end. I always called him Naru, that's the only name I called him by. I never even asked him his name._ I slunk to the ground. Tears started to stream down my cheeks as I buried my face to my knees and sobbed. _I am such a horrible person, all he did was help and I didn't even ask him his name!_

"You don't have to beat yourself up about it." Was Naru trying to comfort me? "We're identical twins Mai; I think he's used to being mistaken for me." Oh great, I could feel an insult coming on, I dried my tears with my sleeve and sat up. "But if you want I could try to be see through and smile real big for you." There he goes with the thick sarcasm, I looked at him and a cocky half smile was painted on his face. His eyes back to their normal coldness.

"I'm picking up on your sarcasm, and you could've just said you didn't feel the same way. You don't have to make fun of me." I spun away from him and started toward the base, my cheeks puffed out in anger as steam quickly filled my head.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," was all he said before I was out of ear-shot making me growl furiously. Mumbling curses, I opened the door, walked inside, and then slammed it. Everyone inside jumped.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Bou-san asked with worry in his voice. Everyone's eyes were on me but my anger was too great for me to even notice.

"Mai?" this time it was John. I walked slowly over to Ayako, who was sitting on the coach and sat down next to her, quickly wrapping my arms around her waist burying my face into her shoulder. She turned and hugged me back, though she had no idea why I was so upset, she had that maternal instinct and knew this was what she had to do.

"It's O.K., Mai," She attempted to sooth me. I was so upset that I didn't know if I should cry or just fume. He had to be a jerk! I put my heart out there and he stomped on it. There can't be anything more evil. The door swung open and Naru walked through, a blank face on, as always. Everyone turned to him instantly knowing that my anger was his fault.

"Do you know what happened to Mai, Naru?" Yasu spoke up this time. The bastard just shrugged, but answered anyway.

"Apparently the battle of wits just isn't her game." Then he turned to me. "Why don't we have a spelling bee instead? But I guess even then you would still have little chance at winning." That little comment sent me over the edge I balled up my fist and then stood up so fast I almost lost my balance. I pointed at him with my other hand.

"You tactless, cold-hearted, Narcissist!" Tears had started to form as my voice grew louder. "Is that all you can really say to me!" His face was still blank, but when he spoke he had frustration in his tone.

"Obviously if I had wanted to say something else I would have said it." I had had enough, couldn't even look at his face anymore, I couldn't even be in the same room with him. My heart lay in pieces on the floor and all he did was stare at me. My insides felt like they had been torn out. The tears from earlier had come back, full throttle, but I ebbed them away. With my complete voice I yelled, "I hate you!" then turned. I had to get away. Far away from him, from everybody. I ran at the door and was out and running before any of them could blink.

٭ ٭ ٭

"Mai!" Bou-san yelled and started after Mai, but Naru put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Naru?" The boy had a scowl in place.

"Damn that girl," Naru mumbled, then opened the door and sighed. "This is my fault, I'll go get her and bring her back. Don't wait up." And he shut the door. It wasn't until a few seconds later did he find which direction she had gone. He clenched his fist in frustration then sprinted into the dense forest, right above the dark, heavy collection of rain clouds.

٭ ٭ ٭

I tried to keep my eyes open as I dodged through the trees not knowing exactly where I was going but as long as it was away from that stupid jerk it was fine with me! Looking up and blinking away tears I saw in the distance, what looked like a small cabin, but unlike the ones the team was staying in this one was smaller. I started to slow down a bit as the anger started to leave my head, (plus I was getting tired) when I heard twigs snapping from behind me. Adrenaline suddenly flowed through my veins and like a scared rabbit I fled.

Whoever, or whatever was making the twigs snap was getting closer and whenever I changed direction to avoid it, it quickly turned too. Now it was right behind me and I can feel my heart beat in my ears. _Just make it to that cabin!_My mind screamed, _hopefully someone is there that can help me!_ I was almost there!

My eyes went wide in panic as I felt my wrist being yanked back. My feet still went forward as the rest of my body was jerked into reverse. I felt my head hit something hard and a familiar scent filled my nostrils, it took me a few moments to regain my balance and start to try to run again. Nevertheless, an arm had already caught my waist and was holding my hyperventilating body against its own.

"Mai, it's only me." his voice caressed my ear and I started to struggle harder.

"That's why I'm trying to get away!" Tears had started to flow down my already stained cheeks, and with my free hand I pounded on his chest. "I hate you, I hate you so God damn much!"

At that my body had given up and I grabbed the folds of his jacket and started to sob deeply into Naru's chest, which muffled most of my cries. He let go of my wrist, and with my hand now free, I tried to wipe away tears. I felt a gentle hand upon the back of my head as he stroked my hair trying to calm me down.

"Mai… I know what it feels like to lose the only family you have." His grip on my waist only got tighter. "But if you try to keep things the way they are now, then you can never move forward." His cheek now rested on my sobbing head. "Why do you think I came here? Gene-" he paused as if reminiscing about his brother. "-Is gone and I can't do anything about it." He took a deep breath. "All I can do is keep moving forward."

My sobs had subsided a little and I had stopped struggling. His words soaked into me and I ran them through my mind over and over. They made sense; dwelling on the past would not push me toward the future. Just above us the rain started to trickle down, but I had not noticed because I was too busy trying to think of what to say next. Finally, the words leaked out of my mouth.

"So how do I move forward?" I finally said with a whimper. Naru released my head and I looked up at him. He placed his forehead on mine, his deep-sea blue eyes mesmerizing, putting me into a trance.

"That is up to you, Mai," was all the man said. I could feel my body start to heat up as I realized how close we were. Both his hands moved to my hips and then he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Naru?" I said confused, I felt his warm breath on my neck then he whispered in my ear.

"Do you think that I don't appreciate everything you've done Mai?"

My brain told my body to move back but it did not obey. A thunder crack bellowed overhead and rain started to dump on us. Naru took off his jacket, placed it over my shoulders, and then made me put my arms through just as another thunder crack sounded. He turned around and started off toward the camp.

I stood there dumbstruck, my face red, then suddenly my brain completely shut off. I sprinted to Naru and gave him a gripping hug from behind, I felt him jerk in surprise._I don't want you to go._

"I'm sorry!" the tears had returned full force once more. "You hired me and gave me the coolest job in the world! You gave me a family again, for the first time in a long time I felt like I belonged somewhere! I was so upset about losing my family that I took it all out on you!" I squeezed him harder and put my face in the small of his back.

We just stayed there for a few moments feeling the rain pelt us, then Naru peeled my hands off his stomach, he turned back toward me still holding my hands in his.

"I know why you did it, Mai, but I don't forgive you." Looking up at him I saw that his eyes had softened, but he still had a frown on. Then he cupped my face and wiped my tears with his thumbs. A tiny smile finally broke out but I did not get to marvel at it long because by some miracle his lips were now on mine.

Our tiny, soft, first kiss turned into a ravenous second and third. My arms were around his neck as his hands stayed on my face pulling me closer when need be for even more passion. My back hit the side of the cabin wall, that was when I started breathing as heavily as before, and I loved it.

Naru kissed me deeply and softly at the same time. His hand was cradling my head giving our passionate kisses even more flame. I kissed back with equal enthusiasm as our lips melted together. Naru's hands left my head and went to the wall boxing me in, but I encouraged being his captive by using his shirt to pull us even closer.

He was the one who finally broke us apart, panting heavily as the rain made his breath a visible apparition. He looked into my eyes and I saw how soft they had become almost as if he had given in and given up, this was not Oliver Davis or Naru, not even Gene, a completely different person stood before me. He leaned forward and laid his rain soaked head on my shoulder.

"What have you done to me, Mai?" His voice was shaky but his grip on me only grew tighter. His lips met mine once again hungrily. I shivered, whether from the cold or Naru's kiss I wasn't sure. He felt my shiver and looked up, our eyes met again then he lowered his head and smiled. He backed up and walked away for me heading toward the front of the cabin that I had my back against. He returned a few seconds later and knelt down low enough to grab hold of my legs. His other arm was around me a moment later; he then picked me up carrying me bridal style to the door. It opened easily and once we were inside he let me down. The inside was small, but welcoming, only one queen sized bed lay in the middle of the two-room cabin.

The bed was ordained with a soft looking comforter and four big fluffy pillows. The walls were bare except for a picture of a valley with multi-colored flowers. The bathroom looked nice with only one sink and red towels that hung on a rack next to the shower.

"You're soaked." He grabbed a towel off the rack and handed it to me. "Here, you can dry off a bit, I'll be outside and once you're done we'll go back to the others." Naru turned to leave but without my mind's consent, my hand reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Please," I said in a small voice. "Please don't go." The words had escaped my mouth before I could catch them. I felt his muscles tense as he slowly turned back around.

"Mai?" he asked not meaning for me to answer and before I knew it, our lips had met again and his body was against mine. His hands were placed firmly on my hips and my arms where around his neck. Once again, we were wrapped into an unbelievable, melting explosion. My mind had gone numb and so I didn't feel when or how we had gotten over to the bed or how Naru had taken his jacket off me.

I felt Naru's fingers make their way under my damp shirt, still connected at the lips, only pausing to breathe; he managed to pull it off me. My hands had minds of their own and soon his shirt was on the floor too, my bra quickly followed. His hands cupped my breasts and he started to message my nipples with his thumbs, a whimper escaped my lips.

We broke our lips apart finally and he started to kiss my neck. He slowly moved to my collarbone then his lips surrounded my right nipple and my body arched upward. I felt him smile and then his hand moved and started to unbuttoned my pants. My eyes where hooded, and my mouth open wide as he slipped his hand into my jeans and underwear and stroked my soaking core, my fingers twitched and my whole body tingled.

Naru's lips greedily moved back up mine, in my enchanted confusion, he removed his hand from me. I felt my jeans and panties slip off. I was now completely naked. Naru wasted no time feeling every inch of my body making my skin burn. His fingers returned to their rubbing motions in between my thighs, and soft moans escaped my lips.

I wanted more. My hips bucked in desperation and he almost immediately complied, sliding two fingers into me and creating a rhythm.

I needed more. I tried to hastily remove all of the remaining clothing that blocked me from him; his lips were on my neck once again. Our bodies so close, him, me, closeness. His pants and boxers joined my clothes on the floor and I could now feel his hardened self at my pulsing wet core.

His hands went to my hips and his eyes glued to mine as if asking for entrance. I nodded, sure that I wanted it to be him. His body slowly came down and entered me; he remained still for only a moment then pushed through the barrier that was my virginity. My eyes sealed shut to keep the tears back and I bit my lip as a sharp pain filled my whole lower body. My nails dug into Naru's back, but shortly the pain subsided and I started to buck my hips sinking him deeper into me. This was what he was waiting for and he found my lips again.

I started to pant as he went in and out of me. Our movements became faster and harder, both of us feeling the sheer power that the other had. My muscles tensed around him and a shock erupted as I reached the climax and could feel every nerve in my body prickle as he came inside me. We heaved, suddenly out of breath and energy. Then he tiredly laid on top of me pressing his nose into my neck.

"Mai," he whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"I love you, too," he said strongly, answering my earlier confession. There was no hesitation or regret in his voice, only sincerity. I felt tears in my eyes. He withdrew from me then silently pulled the warm covers over my naked body. He grabbed my waist and drew me near him. My head laid on his chest as the rain pattered softly on the roof top, its song soothing, and hypnotizing. Naru held me close, I could hear his heart still beating fast as I drifted off to sleep.

I'm not very good at lemons apparently… I tried T-T forgive me. Tell me what should happen next! I'm not exactly sure! DX if there are any flames please be gentle, but I want them! I want to make the story better!


	3. Silence and Wonder

**For Morningnight.**

I was in Geometry class (I'm not much of a math person so when in that class my mind tends to wonder) when I thought of this chapter. I was like REALLY only SEVEN people reviewed! That limits me a bit, but with the help of, Vivafortuns17 for an idea when I was having a brain fart, I know give you chapter three!

Her lashes fluttered open as I regrettably shook her shoulder. Mai's big brown eyes looked around at the room, then found me as memories of just an hour ago flooded into her mind. I had dressed once more after taking a quick shower while she slept soundly.

"Get dressed, Mai. We have to head back."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her delicate hand. Then noticing she was naked, pulled the covers up and blushed red. Which in turn made me blush a bit, _she's so damn cute._ I picked up her clothes and casually tossed them to her trying to distract her from seeing my reddened cheeks. "Put your clothes back on quick, we need to get back to the others before they send out a search party." I swiftly turned around and headed out the door to give her some privacy.

As the door shut with a thunk, I took a deep breath trying to clear my head. I looked at my hands, they're still shaking, and my heart was still pounding. How can such a small girl make me a complete wreck? _Damn it!_ I grabbed my head and tried to calm down, taking deep breaths of cold, fresh, forest air. The rain has stopped and sky was cleared of all the dark, angry clouds from earlier, just the millions of stars twinkled above me now. The full moon shone brightly, igniting the black sky with a heavenly light. The forest seemed clean and happy from its midnight shower, but still nothing stirred in the seemingly never-ending sea of trees.

It was 1:32 A.M., according to the clock in the cabin. _Mai can't see me like this, I need to calm down._After I was finally able to compose myself so I took out my cell phone and called Lin, the phone only rang once before he answered it panting heavily and his voice sounding panicky.

"Where the hell are you? Did you find Mai? Are you guys alri-"

I cut him off. "Lin, we're just fine. That storm took a turn for the worse so Mai and I had to take shelter."

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Lin said, still panicking.

"My cell phone wasn't working otherwise I would have." I paused but he said nothing so I continued. "We're heading back now so don't worry if we need any help, I'll call."

"Naru-" I hung up before I had to hear him scold me. I had placed my phone back in my pocket just as Mai exited the cabin. She looked up at me, blushed then looked down at her feet. My heart started to speed up again but I managed to keep my face composed. I looked away pretending to try to find the trail we had taken. When I felt her slip her hand into mine my pulsing heart stopped altogether. Was she making sure last night wasn't a fluke? Is she scared? I tried as hard as I could to get my body to settle down and to keep my face blank, thank God it was dark.

٭٭٭

He had taken my hand so I had to take it as a good thing. I couldn't see anything in his face or body language that would tell me whether or not he really meant what he said in the cabin or if he was just looking to get laid. Not being that close to Naru, I could say that I honestly didn't know. I wanted to ask him, so badly if he had meant it. It tugged at my heart all the way back to the base. The closer to the base we got the harder and harder the tug got, I had to say something!

"Um, Naru?" my voice nothing more then a whisper, just before he reached out to open the door. He stopped, turned around and faced me. "Um… ugh-"

"Spit it out Mai," he urged.

"Right, um was tonight- was it just- or was it-…" My eyes were on my feet and I didn't dare look up at him.

"You're so stupid." He yanked me toward him, grabbed my face with his free hand and kissed me lovingly. Then he parted from me but with our lips still touching whispered, "Does that answer your question?" I nod. He turned and he opened the door.

A few hours after our return the road was cleared and Lin's car recovered, and we were quickly on our way back home. Better yet, the sadness of losing my family didn't hurt anymore, because I knew that I would never really lose them. Ayako promised that all the girls would go shopping together, and John said that I could come and help at the church anytime. Bou-san and Yasu wanted us all to get together and have a party once in a while. No matter how long we stayed apart, I would never lose these wonderful people.

The airport was loud and crowded people everywhere swarmed and moved together like schools of fish. We all stood at the boarding gate after all of Naru and Lin's bags were in the cargo hold, as we said our last goodbyes to our boss and his assistant. Naru started with Bou-san, John, Yasu, and Ayako giving them all a handshake and a thank you, Masako got an 'I'll contact you later for some file information, ' then he stopped at me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"It was great working with you." I tried to hide the sadness in my voice. He held out his hand and I took it, shaking it firmly. "Have a safe trip."

He nodded, then nonchalantly placed a soft kiss to my lips. He turned without saying a word and walked into the boarding station and Lin quickly followed. Since I hadn't expected it, my face had turned red and hot from surprise. Gasps erupted from the rest of crew, and Masako's face was red with anger. I guess that was one hell of a goodbye kiss, considering how many colors it made Masako's face turn. I giggled to myself.

"What was that all about?" Bou-san teased as he hooked his arm around my shoulder.

"Uh…" I felt my face force a smile. "I'm not really sure." Bou-san gave me a mischievous disbelieving look.

"Are you sure!" he laughed while the top of my head started to burn as he gave me a nuggie. The rest of the team (except Masako who was fuming and turning a deep indigo), burst out in laugher.

HAHA! I've cut this chapter here but am almost done with the other half! I just wanted to get something up there for you guys! It's Spring Break and I've got nothing to do but type so look for updates! Maybe I'll finish it today or tomorrow… Thank you for reading and review! (Sorry it took so long!)


	4. Worry and Strife

Next chapter! Woot! I have a waffle! (0o0)#

I felt my stomach swirl as another wave of nausea washed over me. I felt like crap, maybe my body was having withdrawals from not being with Naru. Can that even happen? It had been two months since Naru had flown back to England and I was a total mess. _Stop thinking about him Mai! He's not coming back so you best just move on!_ Another wave of nausea. _Ugh, I can't take this much longer._ I sat down at my dining table and tried to calm the sickness. _I had been missing Naru the whole time he was gone, how could I just now be getting sick? I wonder what Naru is doing right no-_

Ring! Ring! I jolted out of the chair in surprise as my phone continued to sound, but was able to grab the phone before the next wave engulfed me.

"Hello?" I tried to hold back the sickness, plopping into my chair again.

"Gee, Mai you sound awful. Do you miss me that much?" the narcissist answered with a surly tone.

"Naru!" my mood instantly lifted and the queasiness had ebbed away a little, just hearing his voice again made my heart flutter with excitement. "How is England?" I asked trying to not sound so happy to talk to him.

"Same as I left it, but I'm back in Japan now." My heart skipped a beat.

"What? You're back?" Delight shot through my veins and I jumped out of my chair again, ignoring my body's protests.

"Yes, well, there tends to be more paranormal sightings in Japan than anywhere else at the moment, so what would be the point in staying in England?" his voice seemed to be teasing me. "And I was wondering if you would like to help me start putting the office back together. You are my assistant, right?"

I had already grabbed my coat.

"Of course I'll help! I'll be right there!" I quickly hung up the phone and rushed out my apartment door.

Walking up the stairs to the SPR office had never felt so good; I slowed down and took in the feel of cold door handle before turning it and stepping in. I instinctively hung up my coat and headed toward Naru's office. The door was open so I peeked inside. Naru's back was facing me as he re-shelved his books, I tried to be as silent as I could sneaking behind him, but he is Naru after all. I had gotten halfway to him when he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not very sneaky, Mai." He walked toward me and before I had a chance to greet him his arms where around my waist pulling us ever so closer. My heart kicked into overdrive as our lips locked and I fell into a sea of bliss. Naru parted from me and went back to his books. "You should probably get started, Mai. We have a way to go before returning the office to its former glory," he said with a touch of sarcasm. I just looked at the back of his head and smiled. I walked out of his office and back to my old desk. I stroked it like an old friend, funny how you could miss silly things like this. My stomach did a 360 and all of a sudden the energy was drained out of me. I fell to me knees as the sickness washed over me again and again.

"Mai?" Lin had come out of his office and was looking me over with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" I swallowed back most of the pain and nodded, then stood up.

"I'm just a little tried is all." I brushed his worry with a smile. Come to think of it I hadn't been able to sleep very often, maybe I really was tried. Lin gave me a nod then went back to his office. I decided that I would stay for a bit and help unpack then go set up a doctor's appointment a.s.a.p.

I look at the doctor in disbelief, "What?"

"Yes, I'm guessing this isn't planned," she said knowingly.

"Yeah, far from it." I took a peek at my belly before snapping my head back up.

"Do you know who the father is?" but what she really meant to say was, _'Is he a guy that is going to take care of you? Or leave?'_

"Yes," my voice shaking. I slid off the table and headed for the door.

"Come back if you have any trouble!" she shouted as the door swung shut. I walked out of the doctor's office and onto the street, not knowing what to do. Do I tell Naru? Do I get an abortion? No, not that. I've seen too much death and killing another person, unborn or otherwise I don't think I could do it. So what then? I wonder if-

"Hey, Mai!" My thoughts were interrupted by hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Ayako smiled down at me. "Space out much? Gee, I called your name like ten times!"

"Oh, Ayako. I'm sorry. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just visiting a friend. Why do you look so distressed?" I couldn't tell her.

"I-it's nothing really but thanks anyway, Ayako," for some reason my voice shook and my eyes had gotten wet. I tried to keep a smile on my face but Ayako saw threw my façade.

"Mai," she said in a stern motherly tone and grabbed my shoulders. "What happened?"

I broke, and the hot, salty tears flooded my eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Ayako's eyes went wide.

"Who's the father?" she squeaked.

"Don't freak out but it's Naru."

"WHAT?" she shook me.

"I said, don't freak out."

"That bastard! Why would he pick you instead of me?" she had turned away from me, arms folded, face pouting.

"AYAKO!" was she serious? But thanks to her tactless comment my tears cleared.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Are you going to tell him?" she said turning back to me. I looked down at my feet, I still wasn't sure of what to do. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had to. Ayako must have seen the worry in my face because her voice softened. "Look, you need to tell him, but knowing Naru you won't be able to read his reaction," there was a sharp edge to her voice as she finished. My head tilted in confusion. She pointed her finger in my face and lectured me. "If he looks shocked or confused he obviously wasn't expecting it, but you at least have a fifty-fifty chance that he'll either reject or accept you. If he looks sad then it's probably going to be a rejection. Oh, and if he says nothing or kisses you on the cheek it means he's not willing to stay with you."

My brain was going to overload. So many ways to be rejected!

"What about being accepted?" I asked, hope in my heart.

"Um, I guess any happy reaction, but if anything he will just be surprised…" she trailed off lost in her own thoughts. Naru and a happy reaction? HA. HA. HA. I was doomed.

Ayako said she would be right outside if things went wrong and that the sooner I got this off my chest the better it would be for everyone, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't hyperventilating in terror. If I was rejected what would happen to me? Was this baby going to grow up not knowing his father? Was I going to be a single mother all alone and taking care of a baby? These were the thoughts that wreathed my mind as I walked up the stairs and into the SPR building. My legs were like lead as I walked down the never-ending hallway to Naru's office. My breath growing even shallower as I staggered forward. Just as I was about to knock on the dreadful door, a shout froze my hand in midair.

"Mai. tea!" _This is no time for tea!_ My mind screamed in protest. I had been thankful to postpone our meeting, but my body responded by opening his office door and walking in. He looked up from a file he had been reading and noticing that I did not have any tea to serve him, he glanced up at me confused. I kept walking toward him until I was in the middle of the room; I couldn't bear to go any further. My face got hot in nervousness and embarrassment; and I recoiled into myself. Tightening my arms to my sides and gluing my thighs together, and my shoulders were now up to my ears I began to open my mouth. Nothing came out. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Naru-," I had to just say it, "Naru, I-I'm pregnant." It was finally out. I wanted to scramble the words back into my mouth but it was too late. I opened one of my eyes and searched his face for any sign of surprise or anger but found none, his face was blank. He remained still for a couple more seconds then slowly got up from his chair and walked around it right to me. I shut my eyes again not knowing what to expect; he brushed hair from my face and placed a kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes remembering what Ayako had said, _if he says nothing or kisses you on the cheek it means he not willing to stay with you._

I felt tears start to well up, but then Naru fell to his knees right in front of me, grabbed my hips pulling me closer, then pulled up my shirt a little with his thumbs and lightly kissed my bare stomach. I gasped in surprise. He remained where he was as he spoke the next words, and I could feel his deep voice vibrating on my belly.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to marry you sooner than I thought." As he gradually rose up to my face once more the tears welled, and then rolled down my cheeks as I let out short chuckles.

"Was that a proposal, Boss?" I asked looking into his now soft eyes. He smiled then pulled me in close.

"Only if you say yes."

Was this really happening? I laughed still choking back happy tears. "Yes."

He tightened his grip then kissed me deeply. I don't think I could have been anymore lucky then I was at that moment, I was going to marry the guy of my dreams, and we were going to have a baby. Our own little perfect world!

I was in the small kitchenette making my future husband tea when I felt a presence behind me, I smiled. "I'll have your tea ready in a second, just wait." He didn't say anything but just walked up behind me. I was now in my fourth month, I had gained weigh in my stomach and a little bump was now visibly noticeable. My face had become full and I was always hungry. At least the nausea had quieted down a bit. I felt his hands go around my waist and start to rub my baby bump. "Naru?" I twisted my head to try and look at him but he caught my lips. His soft kisses gave me chills that went through my soul, then my stomach fluttered. His hands retracted a bit and he let go of my lips to look down at my bulge.

"You think he wants a kiss too?" Naru asked, his voice serious.

"No, I think he wants his mommy all to himself!" I laughed and got Naru to crack a smile. He kissed me again. Then he whispered into my ear,

"The kettle's done." That snapped me back to reality and I could hear the screeching of the boiling water which made me whip around and turn off the burner. Before I could relax from the sudden panic that had shot through me Naru had gone back to his office.

Even after that day he would always find some way to feel the baby growing inside me. It intrigued him somehow, maybe he was excited, or at least that's what I hoped anyway.

I woke up for the fifth time that night with a nauseating feeling in my stomach I sat up and immediately felt hurl coming up my throat. I rushed into the bathroom as quickly as I could, hoping to make it into the toilet this time. Luckily for me I had short hair, as the last of my dinner floated in front of me. After the morning sickness had passed, I had difficulty standing back up after having puked myself dizzy. _Please don't tell me I've got another five months of this._I plunked down on my bed exhausted and started to close my eyes when the phone started to ring. _Really? Damn it._ I grunted and was on my feet again, I walked to the kitchen mumbling about how I can never get a moments rest.

"Hello?" I waited for an answer.

"Mai?" A friendly voice.

"Ayako! Hey, how's it going?" I replied cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey, me and Masako are going out and I wanted to know if you would come along?" I giggled.

"You sure she'd want me to come along?" I teased.

"She's fine with it, after all it's a girls' night out, now you want to come or not? We can pick you up some new clothes," Ayako said impatiently.

"Yeah, do you think you can pick me up?"

"Of course, be there in ten minutes." I hung up the phone and went to get dressed, which was getting harder and harder because I couldn't find a shirt that fit. No one but Ayako knew that I'm pregnant let alone that Naru is the father, so bigger clothes will go a long way to keeping it a secret just a little bit longer until I can think of something else.

I heard a honk and went to open the door but decided to grab a coat to help cover my rather noticeable baby bump, even though it was spring time and the weather was warm.

"Oooo, this is so cute!" Ayako cooed and held the maternity shirt up to me. I looked up at her and pouted. "What green doesn't work for you?"

I pushed the shirt aside. "No, I just wish you wouldn't announce to the world that we are in the maternity section!"

I heard Masako snicker behind us. "Well you are doing a better good job of advertising yourself than Ayako; at least you can't hear her in China." Then she covered her next giggle with the sleeve of her kimono. I glared at her, my face hot with a red blush.

"Hey girls!" a familiar voice came from the walkway, all heads turned to see Bou-san waving, a warm smile on his face and a plastic bag of goods in his hand.

"Hey, Bou-san," I said back in greeting and pushed into a nearby clothing rack.

"Shopping for clothes I see, why don't you take a break and I'll treat you to lunch?" _Ah, Bou-san is always so- what is that?_I ducked below his line of sight and looked down.

"Ayako," I whimpered.

"What is it, Mai?" she bent down to join me, and then gasped in shock at the pool of blood that stained my pants. "Oh, shit." She grabbed my shoulder, forced me up and we started to run toward the exit. "Masako, come on, we've got to get Mai to the hospital!"

Masako followed quickly leaving Bou-san standing there confused.

٭٭٭

I was in my office reading the file I had read only a million times, Gene's file. The case of his missing body was solved, but the murderer was never brought to justice._Gene._ I thought longingly, _I wish you were still here._ Then I let my thought sink deeper. _But if you hadn't been killed would I have ever found Mai? I don't think I would have even gone to Japan if it weren't for you. So what now brother, do I thank you or your murderer?_The phone ringing thrust me out of my cold thoughts and back into reality and I quickly picked up the phone, "Shibuya Psychic Research."

"Yes, is this Mr. Shibuya?

"Yes."

"I'm calling from The Masuzaki Hospital, we have a Miss Taniyama here, you were the first on her contact list. We need you to come in-"

I hadn't stayed to hear the rest I just hung up the phone and ran out of my office. I grabbed my coat and was slipping it on when I called to my Chinese assistant.

"Lin, Mai's in the hospital, I'm going there now. Don't alert the others just close up, I'll call as soon as I can."

I did not give him anything else just hurried out the door and straight to my car.

I walked up to the receptionist with long strides, "Taniyama Mai?" I asked almost out of breath and spoke with a harsher tone than I meant to.

"Room 177," she said looking at me annoyed, I didn't want to know how she knew the number so quickly. I hastened down the hallway and suddenly knew why she had been irritated. Ayako, Bou-san, and Masako were all standing outside Mai's hospital room door. _Did Lin call them? I'm gonna kill him._ I slowed down and composed myself before they realized I was there. Masako was the first to spot me.

"Oh, Naru, I was unaware that they had called you." The other two whipped around to face me.

"Yes, apparently Mai listed me as her first contact."

"Oh, well we were with Mai when it happened," Bou-san said, releasing Lin from my bad list.

"What happened?" Masako and Bou-san both shook their heads in lack of knowledge, but Ayako waved me over to her. "What?" I asked after we were a safe distance from the others.

"It's the baby, Naru." My eyes went wide. _How did she know?_ But before I could ask, she explained. "Mai didn't even have to tell me, it was plain as day she was pregnant, have you forgotten that my parents are doctors? I'm sorry; but Mai had a miscarriage while we were all at the mall. I was able to cover her up so no one else could see the blood and I was the one who took her here so only I know but- I'm just so sorry. Go and talk to her Naru, she's devastated."

It took a few moments for the news to spread through my whole body before my brain could finally register it. I could feel my legs start to wobble and my mind went blank. I couldn't say anything, I turned away from Ayako, walked right past the other two, ignoring their worried questions, and straight into the room I knew Mai was in.

٭٭٭

I stared at the white walls of my hospital room not really sure what had happened. _My baby isn't dead he's still inside me growing happily_, I thought to myself. _He's gonna look just me but with Naru's eyes and nose, he will be the most beautiful baby in the world, because Naru and I are his parents. He will grow up happy and smile all the time, then have children of his own... No my and Naru's baby can't be dead. This is all a bad dream._The door opened and I turned my head slowly to see the man I loved so much. He was at my bed side before I realized he had panic in his eyes. He reached out and touched my face drawing me nearer to him; I could feel his fingers on my skin. Is that possible in a dream? Then I saw his lips move slowly saying my name. Can people talk to each other in dreams? What was he wiping away with his hand? Was there something on my face? Tears? Naru why am I even in the hospital? Why do you keep looking at me like that? Our baby is alive and safe.

The reality of it all, I didn't want to face it, how could I? However, I knew looking into his eyes that no matter how much I wished different, my perfect life had crumbled. And it was my fault. I tried to open my mouth to say I wanted him to stay with me, never to leave my side but all that came out was whimpers. He scooted closer to me and hugged me tightly. Then the words came to my lips, the reality of it all.

٭٭٭

"This is my fault," she said so quiet I wouldn't have heard her had I not been so close. I pulled back and tried to look her in the eye but her head hung, her bangs covering her face. "This is my fault, I lost the baby."

"No, Mai- no. this not your fault whatsoever," I attempted to comfort her. I tilted my head sideways trying to meet her eyes. I pushed some of her hair back behind her ear but this proved ineffective because it just fell back over her silently crying face.

"This is my fault," she repeated. Then she lifted her head, meeting my gaze. "I LOST OUR BABY!"

Tears became waterfalls and Mai's face turned red. I grabbed her and held her tightly, she just cried hard into my shirt. Her hands eventually found their way around my back and she pressed deeply into my chest, her finger dug into my back hard but I didn't care. I had to be strong for Mai, just like I had always been.

I brought her home from the hospital two days later after her physical condition had gotten better, but if anything her mental and emotional health had gotten worse. She stumbled into her apartment like she was the undead, not staying in a straight line, waving all around and knocking into things. After I closed the door I came up beside her, put my arm around her waist straightening her. We walked to her room and I set her down on her bed, she flopped over. I let out a sigh and sat her back up.

"Mai?" No answer, so I tried louder, "Mai." She turned her head slowly and looked at me with dead eyes, which were still red from all the crying she had done the past few days. I didn't know anyone could cry so much. "I know this isn't-" How do I say this without sounding like a broken record? I wracked my brain for a little longer then gave up and sat next to her. My weight caused her lifeless body to fall against me, but I took it as a sign that she wanted me to stay. I wrapped my arms around her non-responding body and held her close. _Tell me how to make you feel better, Mai._I kissed her on the top of the head, and held her tighter; it was all I could do.

Getting inside Naru's head was really hard, I don't think I did him right. I think I like Mai's POV better being that I'm a girl and can put her feelings into context better. I was trying to make Naru out to be internally kind but outwardly blank, like he is in the anime and manga… I think I made him a pansy though. Tell me how I did so I can fix things and that jazz. REVIEW! Onegai! Por Favor! Please! ='( I will give you a waffle!('-')#


	5. Moonlight and Memories

For BloodyXan-Xan

(I don't own ghost hunt)

Any way… here be the next chapter! It's lemony so if you want to skip it you've got to wait awhile because I haven't finished the next chapter! Sorry!

It had been over a month since the miscarriage and Mai still looked like one of the walking dead, that night I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Mai?" I got a faint 'ngh?' in response. I sighed and opened the door; Mai was sitting down on chair facing the window looking at the night sky. Her bedroom light was off so the moon shone brightly on her face making her appear even more ghostly. "Mai?" I asked again and got the same, 'ngh?' for an answer. I couldn't take this much longer, Mai was suffering and I felt that this was my fault. I walked over to her in two long strides. I was right behind her beautiful but internally beaten body, I put my hands on her thin shoulders but she didn't move. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, still nothing.

"Mai, this wasn't your fault you know." I tried to think of something, anything to comfort her. She reached up and grabbed one of my hands. I took this as a sign of encouragement and continued. "You need to stop beating yourself up." I started to hear little whimpers so I walked around the chair and crouched in front of her. Little tears trickled down her already stained face. With my free hand I wiped them away.

"You're going to leave me aren't you?" Her voice was course and scratchy from all the crying she had done since that day, her finally speaking startled me.

"What?" I tried to find her eyes but she kept them hooded.

She took a deep breath, "I'm not pregnant anymore you don't have a reason to marry me, you're free and have no obligation to be with me." I had had it. I scooped her up from her chair, walked a few steps and flung her onto the bed. I was on top of her in a moment.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again," her eyes were wide with shock. "Don't you ever say that again," I repeated in a deeper tone, she just kept her tired eyes on me never blinking. "I need you, Mai." It was the truth. I had never felt this attached to any other human being, beside Gene, and now he was gone. I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her softly. "I need you by my side."

She just looked at me blankly. "And besides,' I sat up and she copied me. I started to unbutton my shirt, once I had it off I lunged forward and pinned her down again. "The up side to being with me is we can always just try again." A tiny smile was on her face as I slowly lowered once more and kissed her passionately. I felt tears flood down her face as she kissed me back ravenously, her arms went behind my neck and tangled in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, deepening our kiss. She soon broke apart to gasp for air and I took the opportunity to rip off her nightgown. Fortunately she wasn't wearing a bra so I hungrily started to suck her still swollen nipple.

"Ahh… hgh... ngh," she moaned. I smiled, _got a response from her finally_. I unwrapped my arms from her and she settled back down onto the bed, before arching back up as my hand slid underneath her panties and found her clit. I slipped one of my fingers into her making her gasp. I leaned upward to kiss her tender lips again.

"You don't have to-" She tried again to convince herself that I didn't really want to be with her but had to be. I kissed away every single one of her protests.

"But I want to Mai, I don't think you understand," I said, pausing my lips and staring into her big beautiful brown eyes. I hooked a finger into the elastic and started to pull down her panties. "I said that I would marry you, and I'm a stubborn man who doesn't make empty promises." The moon shone twice as bright that night as we came over and over in each others' arms never letting go of what was happening now and never losing sight of what was going to be.

That next morning was bright and the streets of Tokyo were full of venders and wandering people, a delightful Sunday. With her hand held tightly in mine we navigated through the crowd, and stopped at a nearly vacant shop about two blocks away from Mai's apartment that lay tucked away in between two larger buildings. I opened the door making a bell that was attached to the heading ring, sounding our entrance. Mai looked around in awe at the colorful paintings of blues, greens, and purples the hung on the walls making the already sun filled café mesmerizing. Seeing her smiling face once more put my mind at ease. The only person in the shop was a bored cashier who was reading a book and chewing bubble gum. I silently thanked Bou-san for suggesting this spot; the place was so secluded, I'm surprised anyone could find it.

It was peaceful and tranquil making all who enter immediately relax. I sat her down at one of the three tables that filled the virtually empty coffee shop and then walked up to the very bored cashier. I ordered, and stood by the counter as she made our drinks, then gave her the money owed, and after that sat down next to the women I could say was hopelessly in love with.

"I have a proposition for you," I started. She eyed me not knowing what I meant. "Listen I want you to move in with me." I searched her face for an answer, but she just looked shocked not helping me with a straight 'yes or no'. "Mai?" she blinked then a smile grew across her face.

"Of course," I felt the worry fall off my shoulders.

"Good, now when do you want to get married?"

Aren't I horrible? I just totally left you with a cliff hanger! I'm horrible! Anyways this chapter took forever cause it took me forever to think about what was gonna happen next! More happy chapters on their way! And thank you to all who reviewed! You all get Waffles! (0o0)#


	6. Sunlight and Secret Kisses

Yes, yes, this one took longer then it should have but I got stuck and no one would help me… that's not true Morningnight helped… But here you go! To all that reviewed, you guys are silly! And awesome! It's been so long I don't remember who I dedicated this chapter too! So I will name off the people I wanted to give a chapter! Moriko-chan18, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Thearistocrat, Evermoon7, LoveTheCrazy, Unseen Watcher, Kalliejoe35, and TwilightMelodiac! Thank you all soooo much for the encouragement and the love! This chapter's for all of you!

Oh! and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

I looked at myself in the mirror wondering what was it about my plain face that made Naru love me. It made no sense. I was now seventeen but didn't look or feel any older. I glanced once more into the mirror then walked to the bed Naru and I now shared and flopped onto it. I sighed and drank in his scent.

"Tired from doing nothing all day, Mai?" The man I loved asked sarcastically as he entered his room from a hard days work, and then hung his coat in the closet. While I had taken this lovely Saturday to myself he was working at his desk at SPR. I was tired for some reason and had to painstakingly convince Naru to give me the day off today. The sun was too beautiful for me to be kept in an office building doing paperwork. I sat up and folded my legs Native American style for I was wearing a dress the bright day and didn't want to give him the pleasure of getting a free show.

"There's the narcissistic jackass we all missed." I said shooting back his arrows. He chuckled. He walked over to the edge of the bed then lazily collapses onto it leaving his legs to flood off, and his feet to graze the carpet. I crawled over to him and gave him a kiss, my hair hanging by my face, and he instinctively pushed it back behind my ear. Then brought his hand down to cup my cheek, pull down my face and then give me a deeper kiss. Once our lips parted I quickly drew back and lay on the bed. The sun shone brightly threw the window making his white walls glow.

It had been two months since I had moved in with Naru. At first being here felt like I was staying at a friends house, everything was unfamiliar and had a different aura then what I was use to. It was a bit difficult to adapt at first, but somehow I managed to memorize every detail of this place. Especially his room. It was plain to the untrained eye but to me everything about it breathed Naru. He was much tidier then most eighteen year olds and he liked to keep things where he would remember its place, so that he could grab it if it was needed. His room consisted of a queen sized western style bed (it was here when I moved in, apparently he's use to having such a big bed) with a navy blue comforter and matching pillows.

"We've got a new case." He said suddenly interrupting my thoughts. I sat up and looked at him, his eyelids where shut halfway and he stared at the ceiling blankly.

"What?" He just sighed, sits up and looked at me still in his half-awake state then fell slowly onto my lap. I stared at him adoringly and ran my fingers threw his raven-black, silky, smooth hair. He seemed to relax just a bit and his face was now asleep.

"A case, Mai, we've got a new case," he sounded tired.

"What kind of case?" I said, growing impatient.

"A big case," I growled and he smiled at my annoyance. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to plant another kiss on my frowning lips.

He pushed his body up swiftly and in less then a second he managed to get me on my back and was now hovering over me. Between kisses he told me of our next adventure. "We got a call from-kiss-a Mr. Ichiru,-kiss-he says that he wants to sell-kiss-this old villa but apparently-kiss-its hunted and no one will go near it. Sounds like fun, huh?" He didn't wait for my reply just lowered to my lips again. After a long drawn out final kiss, Naru put his forehead onto mine and started to left up my dress. I squirmed at his touch and giggled as he finds my sides and tickles them. I writhe and wriggle to get out of his reach. He caught my mouth again and stopped tickling me long enough to pull down my panties.

"We leave tomorrow morning at eight." He said, casuallyusinghis other hand he slid down my shoulder straps. "So let's make sure to get a good night sleep." He said slyly. I complied with a girly giggle.

The next morning the sun dazzled brightly and the sky was clear. The air smelled fresh, but frost still covered the ground, spring time! I stood on the sidewalk drinking it all in when I saw Bou-san's car pull into the SPR parking lot. A smile spread across my face. I ran to the car and impatiently bounced on my heels as Ayako, Bou-san, John and Yasu stepped out. I hugged every one of them tightly and was hugged in return.

It felt like forever since I had seen them last, even though it had only been about two weeks since we were all at the office together having fun and laughing at my makeshift seventeenth birthday party. Only a small chocolate cupcake with a single candle, plus a birthday kiss from my boss, was all I had expected (and wanted) but instead Ayako and Bou-san showed up with presents and made a big deal about having a party. When they had all of SPR in the, now cramped, office building Ayako had pulled me aside to ask if I was alright after I had lost the baby.

Since the last she saw me I was a crying mess. I told her things had been going just fine and was about to happily tell her I had moved in with Naru, when Bou-san butted in and so I didn't get the chance. After a while of watching my dear friends I decided that it was for the best if they didn't know and if anyone was going to tell them it would be Naru.

They all said there hellos and good mornings when Naru scolded us for messing around then ordered me to get into the car so we could get moving. He turns his attention to Bou-san.

"Bou-san I want you to pick up Masako at the train station," he quickly glanced at his wristwatch. "Which should be arriving in, say, two minutes?" Naru turned sharply and opened the SPR van side door to place last second items inside.

We arrived at the villa around two 'o clock, I was thankful when I was finally able to get out of the van and stretch my legs. The warm weather had enticed me to wear some kaki shorts and a navy blue short sleeve shirt, which I know regretted, we were at least three hours away from any city and the mountain air was a bit chilly. I shivered and I heard Naru chuckle from behind me.

"You never cease to amaze me, Mai." He teased, and then casually placed his coat over my shoulders, "Didn't I tell you that you would need a coat?" He whispered mockingly in my ear referring to the argument we had this morning over whether or not it was warm enough to still be bundled up. I gave him a warning stare and stuck my tongue out like a child. He just smirked and started toward the front door of the villa.

I slipped my arms threw the sleeves of Naru's big over coat. Its tail hung at the back of my knees and even if I stretched out my hands in front of me I couldn't see them, for long black cloth was draped pathetically over my finger tips. I felt small and skinny in his coat, but I also felt safe being surrounded by his scent. I smiled, rolled up the edges of the sleeves and followed my boss's lead to the front of the house.

We entered the villa slowly, not just because of the instant chills that seemed to seep into our bones, but because Naru had insisted we bring in the equipment along with us. Bou-san had handed me a computer monitor to carry which would have been easy to bear, but the oversized sleeves of Naru's coat made the piece of hardware difficult to carry. However, in less than half an hour we had the equipment set up and ready to go as well as the owner of the house's reasons for calling us. I smiled to myself as I sat down on one of the living room coaches.

This old villa had been here since the late eighties, but had never had any problems before a few years ago. Doors slamming on their own and the sounds of feet pounding threw the hallways was consistent, and as well as unpredictable, terrifying moans that would agitate a still night.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about this villa or even its location that would conclude the notion of it truly being haunted? Any deaths or traumatic happenings?" Naru had slipped into his businesslike tone. He was seated across from me on a recliner that seemed to be too soft for his liking, but he showed no sign of the discomfort. He stared unblinking at Mr. Ichiru and waited patiently for the man's answer. Lin meanwhile, clacked rhythmically on his trademark black laptop that sat on the coffee table in front of him and mirrored the stillness of the stoic man's face that stared at its screen. All eyes went to Mr. Ichiru.

The man that own this villa looked in his late forties but from Naru's quick briefing in the SPR van only an hour prior, I knew this man was only in his mid-thirties. His hair was peppered but had more silver then the black that had been his youth. His face was wrinkled and he had more than one chin speckled with grey stubble that he hadn't attempted to be rid of. His eyes were set too far back into his face and were color of a faint brown. They showed the remnants of a lost, but once happy past.

His body looked even more broken down, he had no neck it seemed and although his body was plump he did look strong. But despite his other features, his hands had been what fascinated me the most. They didn't seem to fit the rest of his rather odd body. They where wrinkled but very powerful looking. Scars, old and new covered the freckly tan skin. They were the rough and aged hands of someone that had worked hard all his life.

He put his tired hands on his knees and inhaled deeply not meeting anyone's curious gaze.

"I helped build this villa with my father when I was a boy years ago, when at the time, I and my younger sister lived in the city." The man looked up at the ceiling as he began to recall the memories of his youth. "When my father passed away the villa became mine. The only deaths that I know of were my wife and my son," when he spoke his voice was calm but sad; much like a grandfather's voice when he is recalling a poignant tale from his past.

Before Naru could ask more Mr. Ichiru continued. "My wife passed away from an illness when my son was very young, but she went peacefully," he stopped and took a deep breath then shakily let it out. All was silent in the room. The clicking of Lin's computer had stopped long ago, nobody moved, or even seemed to be breathing. We all hung on this sad man's every word.

Why we were so captivated was beyond me, but I wasn't about to risk making a premature move that could possibly make this poor soul completely stop talking. "My son committed suicide two years ago," he finished. The man had had enough of a hard time getting the information out now, and I sure as hell wouldn't ask him anymore. I broke away my gaze from him and glanced at Naru who would undoubtedly be the one to further the questioning, but instead he stood and thanked the man.

"Thank you, Mr. Ichiru. My team and I will start right away with the cleansing." He glanced over to us and with a quick nod of his head we all stood and followed our boss to the base.

"That was weird." Yasu said, bluntly saying what was on everyone else's mind once the door to the base was shut. I stood by Naru waiting for orders. Lin stayed silent as he started turning on the computers and checking if everything was working before we set up the cameras and microphones around the building. Bou-san leaned against the far right wall, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Yasu," Naru spoke with command in his voice, it seemed he hadn't been affected by the suffocating moment that they had all just undergone. "I want you to get the info on Mr. Ichiru son and to find anything else that might be of any help to us." Yasu gave a tiny smile and nodded. Naru turned to Masako, "Ms Hara do you sense anything?" The small medium placed the corner of her kimono sleeve at the tip of her nose out of pure habit.

"I'm afraid not. The spirits seem to be hiding from me." She almost seemed saddened at the notion that the spirits were shying away from her. I wanted to comfort her somehow, but couldn't find the courage to do so. John however, had also detected her uneasiness and gently placed a warm hand on her shoulder and almost instantly Masako's spirits lifted.

"Thank you, John," was all the pretty girl had to say as she hid a smile behind her kimono sleeve. The young priest smiled kindly and then looked up at Naru.

"So Kasuya-san, what do you want the rest of us to do?" The priest asked itching to get started with the case. Naru glanced around the room then his gaze landed on the priest.

"Brake into pairs and set up the equipment first," he said looking at me. "Then I want everyone to report back here once they've finished." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and moved toward Lin, who sat up and started to hand out the tested and ready equipment.

"Hey, Mai," Yasu whispered into my ear making me jump. "You wanna be my partner?" He smiled innocently and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure," I grinned sweetly just happy to be chosen so quickly. I moved to get in line and once it was my turn Lin handed me a thermal-imaging camera. Naru, who was standing about four feet away with a grimace on his face, walked up behind me.

"Yasu, I want you to stay here and start on the research for this case. I'll go with Mai." he put more emphasis on the research being done rather than the fact that he didn't want anyone else "partnered" with me. My insides smiled as Naru grabbed some black and orange cords from Lin and made for the hallway leaving little me to trail after him.

We quickly walked to the second floor of the villa on a flight of squeaky steps and took the first door on the right. It looked to be an old sitting room. It breathed of happiness that had been abandoned. Its wine-colored velvet drapes and upholsteries, along with a dust covered bookshelf, gave the room an odd Victorian feel.

Once inside the old room Naru had decided needed the camera, I started to wonder why he had wanted us alone. I set down the equipment on a coffee table in the middle of the room that was worn and scratched from all the years of use. Before I could ask about his strange behavior he grabbed my hips and pulled me close.

"Since when are you so unprofessional on the job?" I asked surprisingly.

"I'm not sure, for some reason I just needed to be near you," he put on a lazy half smile.

"Hum," I giggled as he began to kiss my neck. "Are you possessed?" I joked.

"Maybe," he answered then brought up his hand to squeeze my breast. "There is this voice in my head, telling me to love you while I have you." His lips kissed me feverishly then went back to my neck.

"Why? Do you think I'm going anywhere?" I asked suppressing a giggle.

"Oh, I hope not," Naru released my neck and met my gaze. I hadn't known I was backing up until I hit the wall opposite the closed door. He kissed me again but this time with a little less control. I felt his hand slither under my shirt and return to kneading my breast. Even though this wasn't what I had expected from Naru at all, I wasn't about to say anything.

Once the camera was set up and we trekked down the stairs to gather the rest of the gear needed for that room. Sadly this trip didn't have any secret kisses or touches. Just work.


	7. Life and Death

Half an hour later I pursed my lips gingerly as I sat and stared at the monitors looking into nine different rooms at once. My eyes lingered on the room Naru and I had set up. I let the corner of my mouth raise a little. A familiar presence shadowed behind me and without looking back I answered the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Nothing yet, boss." I sat back in the chair letting the body heat of Naru's belly warm the back of my head as he bent forward to get a closer look at the display. I slid my gaze over the images in front of me and in the reflection of the monitor I could see Naru's face blank in concentration as his eyes loomed from screen to screen.

The rest of the team had made their way back to the base and found a comfortable spot to sit or stand in. Bou-san and Ayako were sitting on a soft-looking green sofa that was stuffed into the far corner of the room; John and Masako stood by the only window letting the sun warm their backs, and Lin was giving the wires that where plugged into the wall one last look.

"I guess it was too much to ask for a reaction straight away," Naru said as he leaned back and watched Yasu enter the room with a journal missing numerous pages and a file of papers. The boy sat on the floor next to the ghost hunting equipment.

"Did you find anything Yasu?" Naru asked the young college student.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Yasu said, frowning. "Just like Mr. Ichiru said, his wife died of natural causes and went peacefully in her sleep. His son however, could be the culprit we're looking for. Two years before he died he was caught and sent to Juvi for threatening to kill a fellow classmate with a knife. He was then released into his father's custody and completed his community service without any hassle. In the police report, Harumi-that's the kids name-said that he was only defending himself from another student who had been bullying him.

But more disturbing is that, during his first year of high school, a girl was murdered. They found her body in a tool shed on school grounds."

Masako interrupted gently, "What was the girl's name?"

Yasu's eyes scrolled down the report, "An, Ami Sorieyo."

"Hummm." The medium glanced down at her feet in thought.

Yasu continued, "The two had never been seen together before nor had he ever mentioned her name to his father but, apparently her death hit him pretty hard. He became distant from anyone who tried to help, and he seemed to mentally self-destruct."

"So, he had no connection to her, but her death caused him to sink into a deep depression?" Naru asked looking off into space. Yasu nodded.

"Yes, then there were four more murders that happened at the school that year. Yuu Nimasawa, Tohru Niwa, and Ritsu Kujyou, all were known bullies. And, according to reports from students, Harumi was one of their favorite targets." Yasu crossed his arms and looked down at the ground, trying to put the pieces together,

"What else?" Bou-san asked eagerly. Yasu quickly looked back at the report and began reading.

"The three died all in the same week. Their bodies were found in the tool shed that the girl was found in. Then Ichijo Omiya, the leader of the gang, was found in the same place two weeks later." Yasu looked up from the report, and then added bluntly. "Harumi committed suicide a month after that." Collective gasps filled the room and for a moment all was silent...

"So there's a pattern," Naru put a hand to his chin in thought and started to pace slowly. "Where was Harumi's body found?"

"Here," Yasu said, "In his room, he had stabbed himself in the stomach after slitting his wrists." Yasu eyes were sad as he looked to the members of S.P.R, trying to busy himself. Naru went back to staring at nothing.

"So, only Harumi's ghost should be haunting this place, right?" Bou-san interjected before leaning back on the couch. Ayako nodded slowly.

Masako raised the tip of her kimono sleeve to her chin, "I feel the presence of many spirits. Though I am not able to see their identity I know they are here."

Ayako looked surprised, "but the other five deaths happened elsewhere. So, what are their ghost's doing at this villa? Wouldn't the school be the hot spot for all these spirits?"

"Yeah," Bou-san agreed. "Should we call the school and ask if they've witnessed anything out of the ordinary?" A pause filled the room.

John stepped forward, "Maybe more than one person has died here? You know, people we haven't been told about?"

Ayako cut in swiftly, "You heard Mr. Ichiru, he and his father built this villa. He would have known if there were any other deaths that had happened here."

"He could be hiding something," Bou-san threw in.

I swiveled around to face the monk. "I don't think so. Maybe it's just my intuition talking but Mr. Ichiru didn't seem like the type of guy to lie. Let alone kill anyone."

Bou-san turned to face me, "I'm not saying that he killed anyone Mai, it's just weird. I mean, to have multiple spirits when only two people had ever died here."

"I agree," Naru stated lowly while his mind was still in deep thought.

Lin spoke up while typing quickly on his laptop. "Yasu, what was the outcome of the police investigations for the murders? Was Harumi involved?"

"Um, right…" Yasu shuffled though the papers. "Well, out of the five victims, only two had Harumi's DNA on them."

Leaning forward I asked, "So they know for a fact that Harumi killed two of the victims?"

Yasu nodded at me. "Tohru Niwa, and Ichijo Omiya."

Naru asked directly, "And the others?"

Yasu pushed the bridge of his glasses up with his index finger nervously. "The evidence had been inconclusive. Some of the bodies were just too mutilated or had been free of any DNA." Naru walked forward and offered to read the details. Taking the papers from Yasu, he began to read aloud.

"Ami Sorieyo; stabbed once in the stomach and died from internal bleeding approximately fifteen minutes after the wound was inflicted. Tohru Niwa; choked to death from behind with rope. Yuu Nimasawa; drowned. Ritsu Kujyou; burned alive after both legs were broken. And, Ichijo Omiya; stabbed multiple times, eyes gouged, fingernails ripped off, palms slashed and mouth sewn shut." The look of horror was plastered across everyone's faces. Naru gave the report back to Yasu.

I took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Who killed the other people then?" I asked.

Naru turned to me, "The thing is, one doesn't just transcend from a cowardice choking, to a cruel, vile murder in two weeks. He had to have worked his way up. Starting with the girl, as his first victim, then ending with his all his enemies."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ayako interrupted. "Where did you get that from?"

"Think about it. After Ami's death Harumi became very depressed and distant even though he never knew her. Even if it was an accident, the taking of a human life can have an effect on the killer. Guilt was probably the cause of his depression. Thinking he had no way out of punishment, he chose to pick off his enemies. Like it said in the report, each victim was more brutally marred then the last."

Masako spoke up stepping closer to John. "So you believe he murdered, Ami Sorieyo?"

"It seems that way," John said reluctantly.

Everyone looked to Naru. "So what do we do, boss?" I asked with a weak smile. He stared at the nine lifeless monitors for a few moments.

"We wait for Harumi to show his face."

Sorry this one took so long. I wasn't kidding when I said I had writer's block. I hope this chap inspires you to leave a review…they make me so happy and want to write more! Thank you Bruisedsoul1 for helping me and don't worry your genius will be in the next chap! Well that is if anyone even liked this one….

ChuluSempai18.

If you didn't read my profile i added more to ch. 6. so go read that and you wont be makin a funny face later.


	8. Dreams and Nightmares

Whoo! Here's chaptah 8 my awesome peoples! I hope you like it!

Nothing… It was three in the morning and I had nothing. No temperature drop. No strange noises. No apparition. Nothing! The only good thing about being stuck on watch was, while everyone else had gone to bed, Mai was with me. She was sitting on my lap softly snoring into my neck. However, no matter how irritated I got at the lifeless screens I didn't want to wake up Mai. Which I thought was odd.

I had been staring at nothing for hours and the images were being recorded anyway. The only thing stopping me from getting some sleep was my incapability to make Mai get off me. I sighed deeply. Sleep lingered over me like a mother's warm embrace, gently coaxing me to fall into the depths of a deep happy slumber. If this keeps up then I'll fall asleep and find myself in the awkward position of explaining our arrangement to whoever found us in the morning…

But unfortunately I managed to sink helplessly into the awaiting slumber.

The sun shone down brightly on the students that sat chatting with one another while the cool darkness of my sanctuary shielded me from view of any potential attackers. I was content as I ate the lunch I had made that morning, alone. Solitude had become my comfort and the idea of ever coming in contact with another human being now seemed like a twisted nightmare. To my fellow classmates I was a mute. A specter. A nobody that wasn't worth their time. Even the teachers shied away from me. And that was how I liked it.

I put a salted boiled egg to my lips and was about to bite into it when I felt a presence closing in on my sanctuary, which happened to be a dark, crammed hallway near the incinerator that no one ever dared to go into, for fear that it was haunted. Not only was it just big enough for a child to get into but it was almost completely dark. The heat from the nearby incinerator made this spot, -which never got any sunlight- the best spot to be in and the only spot at school where I felt safe.

But now it was being invaded. I quickly threw my boiled egg back into my lunch box and scooted close to the wall in hopes that the intruder would not see me. I curled into a ball to make myself smaller and tried to suppress my shaking. The only reason anyone would come into my sanctuary would be to drag me out and beat me up! _Go away!_ I screamed in my head to the clack of shoes and the scuffle of cloth against the concrete walls of the cramped hallway. However the presence continued to come closer and closer. _Please, go away and leave me alone!_ I pleaded when the movement finally stopped.

"Wow, so there really is a kid that hides in here."

That was when I heard her voice for the first time.

I emerged from the dream quickly and almost threw Mai off my lap with my sudden jerking. She mumbled quietly, 'not tonight, Naru', then quickly fell back asleep against me. I glanced over at the clock display on the computer. Only 3:55 a.m., which meant I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour. What a strange dream…It was like an intruding memory… I thought to myself as I felt pins and needles sting my right thigh. I wiggled my toes to try and wake up my leg, but only got more stings and no relief. I decided to get Mai off of me. Softly turning my head I glanced down at her sleeping face. She was so cute while she slept…but my leg was going to kill me. Once I had her in my arms I felt a touch of tenderness lift the corner of my mouth. She looked at peace in my arms.

Throwing all thoughts of letting her sleep next to me tonight aside, I set her on the couch that had been stuffed in the corner on the opposite side of the room and quickly threw a blanket over her. As I bent down to kiss her forehead the monitors clicked and beeped signaling something was amiss. Swiftly turning on my heel I was back at the monitors in three long steps, I grabbed the headphones, placed them over my ears and turned up the volume, but was only met with static. My eyes darted from screen to screen searching for what had tipped the gauges.

At first I saw nothing, but then shifted my gaze to the room where Mai and I had set up the camera hours before, and I spotted it; a ghost. Its figure seemed to be curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the room. The form slowly rocked itself, its back facing the camera. I leaned closer to the screen and squinted. Beneath the static I could hear that the spirit was muttering something I couldn't make out. My hand freely turned up the volume two more notches. My nose was centimeters from the image in front of me now. I could almost make out a face; if I wasn't mistaken the ghost was male but I wasn't sure, if only it would turn its head a little.

"GO AWAY!" a voice screamed as an angry face appeared before me. I immediately jumped back, tripped on something and stumbled backward.

I stared wide-eyed at the screen, but there was nothing now. The gauges went back to normal and once again all was silent; except for the fast pounding of blood in my ears.

Mai stirred behind me, but I didn't take my eyes off the monitors.

"Naru?" I flinched at the sound of her voice. "What are you doing?" I took a deep breath to calm my heart then slowly shuffled over to Mai.

"I fell asleep in the chair and it was getting very uncomfortable," I muttered and pretended to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Mai tucked in her legs to make room on the couch for me and I gratefully sat next to her. My gaze immediately locked onto the monitor that was in the room the ghost had been in. If I wasn't mistaken, the dream that had come to me was no ordinary dream. Pure instinct told me that much. The only problem was I hadn't used psychometry willingly. I knew that for a fact. I didn't feel drained or weak. Any fatigue came from my lack of sleep.

I leaned my head back against the couch and thought. The ghost had to have been Harumi. That dream really was a memory; I had been experiencing one of Harumi's memories. But why that one? And why did I dream it? Mai was the one who had Retrocognition abilities while sleeping, not me… I felt sleep ebb its way slowly into my mind.

Quickly shaking away the temptation, I turned to Mai who had cuddled her head into my shoulder. With a deep sigh I concluded that after seeing the ghost, I should remain awake until the sun came up. Just in case it decided to visit again.

With another quick glance at Mai, who was softly snoring, I leaned back and waited. As soon as the sun began to rise I let my tired body finally give in to sleep. This time, I was dreamless.

"Mai."

The sun was shining in my face. I could feel its heat and see its orange light from behind my eyelids. My neck was sore, as was the rest of my body. I slowly moved to an upright sitting position (out of the sun's reach) and rubbed my eyelids with the back of my hand.

"Yes, Naru?" I yawned. I heard him shift around in the swivel chair by the monitors, but didn't try to look at him. Instead I opened my eyes to glance around for the blanket that must have fallen off me sometime during the night. "Where did the blanket go?" I asked innocently. "I'm cold." But it wasn't until I finished my sentence I realized that the entire room felt like the inside of a freezer. Suddenly a chill zipped up my spine making my entire body shiver. My mind became instantly sharp and clear, like ice water flowing through my veins. Without thought I sprung off of the couch and spun around to meet the white wall that had been behind me.

"Mai?" I heard Naru's voice become an echo.

"Mai, wake up," the echo said, but this time the voice wasn't Naru's.

I turned toward the swivel chair and slowly began walking towards it. I could see the back of Naru's head tilting up like he had fallen asleep, but as I eased closer I knew something was wrong.

I grabbed the back of the chair and quickly rotated it around only to see a boy about my age, sitting in the chair, his eyes open wide and he had a satisfied smile on his lips. In his stomach was a kitchen knife encircled with blood. At his sides were his limp arms that dripped with blood from the cuts on his wrists.

I shrieked. I felt icy hands grab my shoulders and pull me backward. I lost my footing and plummeted into a never-ending darkness. The face of the dead boy was the only thing I saw.

"Mai? Mai! MAI!"

I opened my eyes quickly and gasped. Naru had his hands on my shoulders and was trying to shake me awake. My eyes darted back and forth and my breathing was ragged. I felt sweat drip down my forehead as silent tears began to well up without permission.

I lunged forward and buried my face into Naru's shirt, immediately being comforted by his presence. He stroked my hair gently as I let my fear melt down my cheeks.

"What happened, Naru?" Ayako's voice rang in my ears making me aware of her presence. Naru peeled me off of him and gave me over to the miko. Ayako wrapped her arms around me tightly and began to sooth me with a soft voice. "It's going to be alright, Mai. It was just another nightmare. Nothing's going to hurt you." Her voice was soft and soothing. I gulped down the rest of my tears quickly, knowing that she was right and I was safe now.

I released Ayako and looked around. Instantly my eyes found the spot the body had been in my dream, but Lin was sitting there now reviewing yesterday's data. Everyone else had filed into the base and each one had a conserved look about them. Naru was the only one not accounted for. He must have walked out when I wasn't looking.

Bou-san, John and Yasu still had their night clothes on unlike everyone else. Their hair was messy and their eyes were red. They must have had bad dreams as well.

Masako seemed lost. She glanced at nothing in particular and found her shoes to be more interesting than her disheveled colleagues.

I asked with deep concern, eyeing each one of them, "John? Bou-san? Yasu? Are you guys alright?" The men all looked at one another with something of fear in their eyes. Both Yasu and John sank back into themselves as Bou-san stepped forward and sat next to me.

"Bad dream," he tried to smile as he said it. For himself or for my sake I wasn't sure. "It felt so real…" he began strongly, but trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders and stared at his feet.

"I guess this must be how you feel after one of your dreams, Mai," John said with empathy as he propped himself against the wall next to the window. Masako slowly shifted toward him until she stood close enough to cuddle with the young priest. She must have had a rough night too.

John glanced from one object to another slowly circling the room as Masako gathered her kimono sleeves in front of her troubled face.

"So did everyone end up having a nightmare last night?" Naru asked from the doorpost. He was carrying the journal with ripped-out pages that Yasu had yesterday, as well as a clean notepad and pen. His gaze shifted from face to face lingering a couple seconds more on me. Looking into his eyes I knew that he had had a nightmare too. Similar to the others, his eyes were red and irritated like he had been up all night. How was that possible?

Gene's smiling image popped into my mind suddenly. Had they seen him? Why hadn't he shown up in my dream?

Ayako looked around absently, "Well, I didn't." All eyes went to her.

Masako stepped forward. "I didn't have a nightmare either, but-" she squeaked, still looking at her shoes. "But all night I was being tormented by the presence of spirits. They seemed to fade in and out. I couldn't focus. It was like looking at a blurred version of a photograph..." she trailed off then began again, "but, I can confirm that all the spirits were male."

"Does anyone want to start?" Naru asked looking around the room again as everyone nervously glanced elsewhere. His brow shot up, "No? Then Mai if you would start us off?"

I relayed my dream. And by the looks that I got from everyone else mine had only scratched the surface of the terror-filled night.

Yasu cleared his throat and glanced over at Naru, then at the journal in his hand. "That journal belonged to Harumi." His voice was monotoned and distant. All eyes went to the journal.

Naru dipped his head slowly, "Yes, it is Harumi's. I was hoping to get some insight." He quickly fanned the pages of the journal absently.

Yasu swallowed. "Well you see…I read it yesterday," he stopped to take a deep breath. "It's odd that the police hadn't discovered it." He glances back up to Naru. "Because he confesses to killing those four bullies." Everyone went silent. "And last night, I think he showed us just what he did to them."

MUHAHAHAHA! Totally left you with a cliffhanger! I know i said only two chaps left but im just not sure any more...but don't worry this case will be wrapped up soon enough...maybe if i had some constructive critisisum...*wink wink* So please review! And i hope to be inspired to type more!


	9. Fact and Fiction

Naru looked at Yasu puzzled, as soft rain began to pelt the side of the villa. "What do you mean, 'What he did to them'?" Naru asked pinning Yasu with a serious gaze, making the boy look away, and quickly exchange glances with Bou-san and John.

The young man pushed his glasses back to position on his nose, while still looking anywhere but at Naru. "We all had dreams of being murdered. Regrettably," He took a long, shaky breath then finally locked eyes with his boss and said in a more sturdy voice, "Each one of us suffered the same terror as one of Harumi's victims. I was choked to death in my dream last night. Exactly how Harumi describes choking Tohru Niwa." Ayako gaped as Yasu looked down to the floor. "It was horrible…I really thought I was dead."

"Can you describe it for me?" Naru asked in monotone as seemingly out of nowhere clouds quickly covered the morning sun making the sky in a gray haze. Yasu nodded and the other men followed suit as thunder rippled through the air in thick waves that dragged on and on. Then lightning began to flash in the distance. The monitors quickly went blank.

As backup power from the portable generators rebooted the downed equipment the men of the SPR team began to tell their stories to Naru's tape recorder.

Yasu went first.

"It was nighttime and I knew that I was being chased. No, chased isn't the right word-," He backpedaled as his voice quivered so much he had to paused for a moment to gather his bearings before continuing, "It was more like I was being 'hunted'," He corrected.

"I was in an empty school at night. It wasn't my school, Rokuryo High, it was a school I had never been to before but somehow my feet knew where to go. I was running for my life, but no matter how fast I went, a shadow followed. I couldn't escape. I knew if the shadow caught me I would be dead, so I never stopped running."

Yasu lowered his head so his long, sweat-soaked bangs conveniently covered his eyes. His lip quivered as he continued, "But it didn't matter how fast or how far I ran. He caught me. I didn't see his face, but I knew it was him…that boy, Harumi. When I ran passed a corridor my legs caught something and I went down. Before I could fully get up I felt a rope scrape my neck, then it tightened and I couldn't breathe.

"My hands instinctively tried to rip off the rope. I remember thinking; _I'm stronger than this kid. I can just pull the rope off._ But I couldn't, I could barely move at all. He had his knee on my back and was using his full weight to keep me down. The last thing that went through my mind was that I deserved this; for what I did to Ami, and for picking on Harumi and all those other kids. I tried to say that I was sorry but nothing came out of my mouth. I started seeing colors blot my vision before everything went black and I knew I was dead." Yasu took a deep breath, "then I woke up."

Naru didn't stop the tape recorder, "So you were experiencing what Tohru experienced right before he died." Naru thought for a few seconds longer then said more sternly, "Right before Harumi killed him."

Yasu nodded slowly and looked at his feet, "I suppose so." He took a slow, loud breath to calm himself then continued, "It all felt so real, you know? The fear, the regret," he paused again for another breath as his hand instinctively went to his throat, "The rope."

"What did you mean when you said, that you regretted what _you _did to Ami?" Naru cradled his chin with his hand.

Yasu's head sprung up in surprise, "Ami? What_ I_ did? Did I say that? I can't remember…" He absently put his fingers to his lips and began to run through the dream again silently.

Naru sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I still don't think we're looking at the whole picture here." He began flipping through the pages of Harumi's journal, his face blank with concentration. The members of S.P.R. exchanged glances as all went silent except for the hum of the generators and the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the window.

Without warning, Naru stood up and began reading from a page of Harumi's journal.

"_I found the first of the four_

_The first to die._

_I had already planned his death, choking. What a satisfying way to die._

_I approached him from behind._

_He was there on the ground, just waiting for me._

_In less than half a second, I had a small rope about his neck._

_He fought against me, to no avail._

_I could feel his breath leaving him,_

_hear his heartbeat going faster, and faster._

_He began to choke on breath and tears,_

_I think he was trying to tell me to stop,_

_but there was no hope left for him, he was already gone._

_My grip tightened as rage ripped through me._

_Soon there was no longer any breath._

_No longer any heartbeat._

_I took his body to the shed, and left. Left to plan the death of the next one."_

With a snap, Naru closed the journal making everyone jump, "Not exactly poetry." He sneered before he quickly shifted his gaze to Bou-san then to John. "So who's next?" The two disheveled men looked at one another then back at Naru. The uncomfortable tension was enough to make me hug myself and try to rub out the goose bumps. I quickly stood up, suddenly unable to keep still.

"Naru, I don't want to hear anymore." I simply stated then looked away when Naru turned to face me with a stern and slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Like it or not we need this data, Mai." He said coldly making me flinch.

Bou-san quickly rose from his spot on the couch and attempted a light chuckle, "Why don't we get dressed first. We've all had a long night. Let's meet back here in, say twenty minutes? Then we can continue." He offered, to most everyone's relief.

Naru turned to face the monk, "It's better to relay information as quickly as possible. The longer we wait the more the odd are that information will be lost." He snapped, his icy tone shocking us all. Why was he so worked up?

I cut in again making him whip his attention back to me, "We know that Naru, but you're not going to get much information if they haven't even calmed down enough to talk!" I snapped back at him. They all looked hopefully over at Naru for approval, for which he sighed then gave with a curt nod.

"Fine, but don't be alone until we know it's safe otherwise." Naru warned as everyone began to file out of the conference room. I set out to leave when he caught me by the shoulder and whispered in my ear. "You stay with me; I need to talk to you for a moment." I frown slightly to myself as Naru stood by me until the last member to leave-Lin-was around the corner.

"So what do you need, boss?" I sighed annoyed, with my back still to him. I waited for an answer but none came. When I couldn't sense his presence behind me anymore, I turned around and saw that he was back sitting on the couch; now with his elbows on his thighs and his face scrunched up in anger. I blinked away my agitation before walking over to him. "What's wrong, Naru?" I asked softly. He lifted his head and looked up at me as if he hadn't realized I was there.

"Come here." He said in a sad voice as he held out his arms for me. Without thinking I placed both of my knees on either side of his hips, sat on his legs then leaned into his arms. He softly rested his head against my chest. I scoffed softly and began to finger his hair as I waited for him to speak. After a minute or so of silence I couldn't take it anymore.

"If you think you can snap at me and then cuddle like nothing happened, you're wrong." I pouted, still playing with his hair. Cuddling with him even when he's in a good mood is rare, so I even though I was mad I seized the opportunity.

When he finally spoke, it was in a flat tone, "If I sounded irritated with you earlier, I'm sorry." He apologized, making me smile. Even though his hostility on cases didn't bother me as much as it did before, it was still nice to hear him say sorry. I forgave him with a small kiss on his forehead,

"It's alright." I said softly before the whole thing was brushed away and the mysteries of the case began brewing in our minds

"There's something missing, Mai. This doesn't make sense and its driving me crazy." I tucked part of his bangs behind his ear as he looks up at me.

"What doesn't make sense?" I asked not truly following what he's talking about. He looks away again, and then pulls me over to sit beside him.

"The entirety of this case, doesn't make sense. But at the moment it's about what Yasu said earlier; that he had _deserved_ to be killed for what _he _did to Ami."

I thought for a moment, "So, Harumi didn't kill Ami. Niwa-kun did."

Naru shook his head, "But Niwa didn't have the history of violence with knives, Harumi did." Naru stood and grabbed his black note-taking book and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for, then sat back down next to me. I leaned into his shoulder trying to get a glance at the information Naru had been able to get on Tohru Niwa in a very short period of time.

"He was a known bully, but never violent. He never did anything on record that was so rash it was punishable. Teachers who knew him had nothing bad to say about him, if fact he was at the top of his class. Also, some students said when he wasn't with his gang he was shy and civil." Naru glanced over at me again as he set his notebook and Harumi's journal aside, "like I said, it makes no sense. I don't think he was the one who killed her." He finished. When I didn't have a response he continued to stare at me as if wanting to ask something but not knowing how to. After a few more awkward moments he found his words.

"What do you think, Mai? What does that intuition of yours say?" He asked seriously which caught me slightly off guard. I blinked twice before looking at my feet. What _was _my intuition telling me?

I thought back to what Naru had said, "I don't think either one of them killed her." I concluded.

Naru sighed and leaned back into the couch, "That leaves the other three as suspects then?" He asked more to himself, then to me. "But that still doesn't make any sense-" he sat up and grabbed Harumi's journal out from under his notebook, "We need the others here to see if their dreams match the ways the others were killed. Perhaps there'll be a clue." He concluded with a frustrated tone as he started to flip through the journal and began reading the various entries.

Suddenly feeling useless I stood up, "I'll go make us some tea." Naru only nodded his eyes never leaving the pages.


End file.
